The Black Garden
The Black Garden is a story mission in Destiny and takes place in Meridian Bay, Mars. Objectives *Head to the Gate *Kill the Gate Defenders *Enter the Gate *Explore the Garden *Destroy the Vex *Find the Garden's Heart *Scan Vex clusters *Activate the conflux *Cross the threshold *Annihilate the Vex *Kill the First Sol Progeny *Kill the Second Sol Progeny *Kill the Final Sol Progeny Transcript {Loading screen} *'GHOST': I don't think we'll get a second chance at this. We pull this off, we can save the Traveler. If not, the Vex will seize our worlds. {Gameplay} *'GHOST': The Gate Lord's eye is still charged. Let's head for the Gate. The Guardian makes their way toward Valley of the Kings. *'GHOST': The Vex are going to do everything they can to keep us out of the Black Garden. The Gate is guarded by several Vex, including Minotaurs and a Hydra. The Guardian kills them all. The gate starts to flash and whir as it opens. *'GHOST': I hope this works! The portal activates, nearly blinding the Guardian with its light. The Guardian steps through the gate and is teleported. The gate closes behind them. *'GHOST': Where are we? If this is the Black Garden, it's not on any map of known space and time. I guess we just keep going. The area is occupied by dozens of inactive Vex. Moss and plant life hang from their limbs and heads, a sign that they have been inactive for a long time. *'GHOST': They're in some kind of stasis. As the Guardian continues walking, some of them start to come to life and attack. The Guardian kills them and makes their way through the Black Garden. They eventually come across a cliff overlooking the Garden itself. *'GHOST': There's something extremely dark down below. I think we found the Black Garden's heart. The Guardian continues until they come across a large force field blocking their exit. In front of the barrier is the Divisive Mind. *'GHOST': The Vex here are powering that barrier! Take them out! The Guardian kills the squadron of Vex, including the Divisive Mind. *'GHOST': Barrier's down. The Guardian makes their way further below until they come to a large, locked door. *'GHOST': Dead end. The heart is just beyond here. This place is just one big machine. Get me close to the clusters. The Guardian fights their way through multitudes of Vex and reaches a cluster. They let Ghost analyze it. *'GHOST': I can manipulate them. Just need to break their manifold encryption. That did it! Let's hit the other one! On a large platform nearby, a massive tower of light begins to form. *'GHOST': It's working. A spire is forming! The Guardian makes their way to the other cluster and sends the Ghost to scan it. *'GHOST': It's all starting to make sense. Let's see if it worked! The tower of light on the plateau disappears and a spire takes its place. The Guardian heads to the circular door, where a conflux appears. The Ghost activates it. *'GHOST': All we need is permission to enter... as a Gate Lord. The conflux disappears, and a small object appears in front of the Guardian. It eventually solidifies in place, then suddenly lifts high in the air. The Spire fires a beam of light, and the object breaks into several smaller pieces. The light reflects off of each piece, pointing towards the large door. The door opens. *'GHOST': The Heart of the Black Garden. Well, here goes nothing. Or everything. The Heart's darkness turns the bright teal environment into an abysmal dark brown. The Guardian walks through the large door. {Cutscene} The Guardian walks slowly forward, as the camera pans upward to show the Heart of the Black Garden, pulsing with electricity. Three gargantuan stone statues of Gate Lords surround the Heart. On the ground below, several Vex Goblins and Hobgoblins kneel in front of the Heart. Upon sensing the Guardian's presence, they activate and turn to the Guardian. They start to rise and advance on the Guardian. *'GHOST': So... think you can kill a God? *'GUARDIAN': Don't think I have a choice. The Heart sends a pulse of energy to the center statue. {Gameplay} The Guardian kills the Disciples of the Sol Divisive. The Heart sends a pulse of energy to the statue on the left. It cracks and breaks, revealing light underneath. The pedestal on which the statue stands slowly starts to sink. The upper half of the Vex rotates into place. *'GHOST': The Heart is bringing that statue to life! The rubble explodes, revealing a Sol Progeny, the Eschaton Mind. It removes an enormous Torch Hammer from its back and proceeds to fire on the Guardian. The Guardian destroys it. *'GHOST': The Heart is dying! Keep fighting them! The Heart sends another pulse to the statue on the right. It starts to come to life as the Eschaton Mind before it. The Imminent Mind, along with its subordinates, is eliminated. Finally, the Heart sends a pulse to the statue in the center. The final Sol Progeny, the Primeval Mind, battles the Guardian, with Minotaurs and Harpies providing assistance. The Guardian destroys it. The coliseum violently shakes as the Heart expands and falters, surging with electricity. An explosion of white light washes over the Black Garden, temporarily blinding the Guardian. When their vision clears, nothing is left of the heart but small, floating fragments. The environment's color has returned to a light teal, and the Garden becomes quiet. *'GHOST': We're back... on Mars! The shroud of Darkness is lifting, and Light returns to the Traveler! The Speaker is calling us home. {Mission ends} Gallery The Black Garden 1.jpg The Black Garden 2.jpg The Black Garden 3.jpg The Black Garden 4.jpg The Black Garden 5.jpg The Black Garden 6.jpg The Black Garden 7.jpg The Black Garden 8.jpg The Black Garden 9.jpg The Black Garden 11.jpg The Black Garden 12.jpg The Black Garden 13.jpg The Black Garden 14.jpg The Black Garden 15.jpg The Black Garden 16.jpg References ja:ブラックガーデン (ストーリー) Category:Destiny Story Missions